


A strange cafe encounter

by ChimaWriting



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: One Shot, Other, Unrequited Love, one side love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimaWriting/pseuds/ChimaWriting
Summary: The atmosphere of the coffee shop had a calm aura over it, certainly with the blond barista with a chipper personality, and even brighter did it seem when the silver haired walked in. Spark a fire into the green emerald eyes.
Relationships: Narukami Arashi/Sena Izumi, Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 16





	A strange cafe encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me rambling away and my first fanfic, I was to lazy to correct my mistakes.

The atmosphere at the cafe was comfortable as always, people walking in and out the door making the resound through the walls. The low music barely covering sounds of constant rain being blow against the window. Buzzing of low conversations between people, topics about school, work, meetings and plans for the days.  
Not that it interested the red head any, his ponytail tickling against his cheek. Leaning over the papers on the corner table he had claimed for himself, music sheets waiting to be filled out with the notes, to have a new masterpiece blessed on them for the whole world to hear.

Sadly a big wall has placed itself between the him and the music. Him being Leo Tsukinaga himself, the constant tapping with the pencil against the papers, low humming as he waited and waited. Another chime of the bell caught his attention, maybe he was lucky that he could write about someone or something, and boy. How was he wrong for looking up.

Grey hair curled in each their directions, slightly damp from the rain. The stranger must have forgotten his umbrella, only it brought luck to the musician, his lips with slight puffed in a pout, eyelashes fluttering over light skin. There is came, the music flowing into his brain, jumping around on drums, hand moving over paper. Remember Tsukinaga do not stare for to long, it would be rude. 

Emerald eyes was fixated on the paper in front of him, lifting to drag the last inspiration out from the stranger he looked back up for only to see him gone, did the aliens kidnap him? Damn, he was so close to finish this song. Another day maybe more luck would be there for him?  
And another day so went, each and everyday passed, looking for the stranger in the cafe, day, noon and evening. How dare his new muse not to show up, sure the blond barista behind the counter they was pretty too. But nothing like the silver haired. Did he live here? The coffee was great so he hoped he would come back.

There he was the silver haired, ordering something sweet, his voice was at least sweet. But the best thing was it was ordered in, sitting a few tables not far from him. He wished he could watch him forever, that he could get himself up and talk to him. To give him the songs he had written about him.

His heart beating in his chest as he watched him everyday, working on his computer, seeing his grimace when his coffee didn’t have the right temperature or turned to watery with the ice cubes there have melted... Was this love?

Leo could feel his ears ringing, his cheeks blushing up by the realization. He was in love with a stranger he didn’t even know if he like the personality off. However even if he scowl or was even smiling the slightest, it made the butterflies flutter around in his stomach. 

That was the reason for so many love songs, melodies sounding happier than usual, now if this stupid brain could produce a melody to make him more confident to go up and talk to him.  
He didn’t want to ruin his image, or for the stranger to know he did like him. What if he stopped showing up? The music would be gone the inspiration would be gone. No can do!

Not when he was going on a role not as - A challenger had enter the arena, the blond hair, carefully style to the side, violet eyes narrowing in joy as they placed the coffee at his current obsession table, who was they? They was a worker, a pawn. They should stay out of it, aah he knew they know about his exact order so he never had to say anything as he entered, only to pay when there was no one else.  
Who did they think they was other than, sweet, kind and caring.  
Everything he was not, if he could watch and learn from what the silver haired like, then maybe he would have a chance, having headphones in, no sound. Only listening to the conversation.

Their voices together was pleasant, the soothing companies of music they made in his head. He was jealous, way to jealous. Why did he need to watch someone he like being stolen away from him. Why couldn’t he get up and over like he did at his own school, full of musical folk of each their genre. Leo was nothing but a composer aiding the poor bands,  
Units and singers.

Green eyes watch as the blond barista skipped over, cheerful sounding calling out the name ‘Izumi-chan’ how beautiful, it sounded well to roll off a tongue. To be said, mouth moving to give it a taste. 

Not that it had been any worth it, watching lips meet, the butterflies in his stomach dropped like a stone, heart seemed to stop inside his chest.  
Ah, damn. He had lost, lost because he had done nothing, but watch the silver haired the last few weeks. Tone of music seems to tangle themselves in each other as he scrambled his notes and papers together. Not caring how crumble they ended up as they dropped behind him on the way out the shop.

Tears welling up as he clenched his sleeve between his fingers, he wasn’t coming back. He couldn’t bear it, love wasn’t something there was worth wasting emotions over, life is hard “ Life is heavy” so heavy. Hopefully a few days and he will be able to get over it.


End file.
